lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
5.17 Der Vorfall, Teil 2/Transkription
---- Staffel 5, Episode 17 - Geschrieben von: Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse Regie: Jack Bender ---- Inselabschnitt (2007) LOCKE: Was ist los? Warum halten wir an? RICHARD: Wirst du sehen. LOCKE: Nun, das ist ein wundervoller Fuss, Richard, aber was hat das mit Jacob zu tun? RICHARD: Dort lebt er. Inselabschnitt (1977) geht auf JACK: Was ist los, Kate? SAWYER: Doc, wir müssen reden. JACK: Du willst reden? Dann steig in den Bus. Wir haben keine Zeit-- SAWYER: Ich steig nicht in den Bus. Ich brauche 5 Minuten, das ist alles. Ich sage, was ich zu sagen hab, und dann kannst du tun, was immer zur Hölle du vorhast. Aber du musst mir zuhören. Das schuldest du mir, Jack. JACK: Fünf Minuten. Auf dem Festland (Rückblende) Operationssaal, der Monitor piept. Jack ist im St. Sebastian Hospital und operiert ARZT: Dr. Shephard? Alles in Ordnung? JACK: Die Rückenmarkshaut--Ich hab sie angeschnitten. piept weiter JACK: Gib mir den Absauger. CHRISTIAN: Beruhig dich. Es ist in Ordnung. JACK: Es läuft überall Flüssigkeit heraus. Ich kann nicht-- CHRISTIAN: Schau mich an. JACK: Gib mir den Absauger. FRAU: Ja, Doktor. CHRISTIAN: Jack... schau mich an. Zähl bis fünf. JACK: Wovon redest du? CHRISTIAN: Ich rede davon, die Rückenmarkshaut zu vernähen, damit das Mädchen nicht für den Rest ihres Lebens gelähmt ist. Und der einzige Weg, wie du es machen kannst ist, keine Angst zu haben. Also schliess deine Augen, zähl bis fünf und dann rette sie, Jack. Oder ich muss es für dich machen. piept weiter JACK: Eins... seufzt zwei... drei... vier... fünf. Absauger. ---- wirft nach der OP ein paar Münzen in einen Süssigkeitenautomat, um sich einen Apollo Riegel zu holen piept, aber der Riegel bleibt stecken Rattern seufzt CHRISTIAN: Hey, Kleiner. Das Mädchen ist auf dem Weg der Besserung. Sie reagiert auf Stimulation unterhalb der Hüfte, also... keine Lähmung. JACK: Gut. CHRISTIAN: Stimmt was nicht, Jack? JACK: Du hast mich blamiert. CHRISTIAN: Hab ich? JACK: Du weisst, das es schlimm genung ist, das jeder im Krankenhaus denkt, ich habe die Stelle als Assistenzarzt nur, weil du mein Vater bist. Aber dann... seufzt zwingst du mich zu einer Auszeit während einer wichtigen Prozedur, vor meinem gesamten Team. seufzt Dad, Ich weiss, du glaubst nicht an mich, aber ich brauche sie auch. CHRISTIAN: Bist du dir sicher, das ich derjenige bin, der nicht an dich glaubt, Jack? steht am Süssigkeitenautomat und holt zwei Schokoriegel raus JACOB: Ist einer davon Ihrer? JACK: seufzt Ist steckengeblieben. JACOB: Ich schätze, es hat nur einen kleinen Schubs gebraucht. Inselabschnitt (1977) SAWYER: Nimm eine Auszeit, Doc. JACK: Nein, danke. SAWYER: Setz dich, Jack. setzt sich SAWYER: Meine Eltern starben, als ich acht Jahre alt war. Hab ich dir das jemals erzählt? JACK: Nein. SAWYER: Ein Betrüger nahm meinem Dad alles was er hatte. Er kam nicht besonders gut damit klar. Er erschoss meine Mutter, dann schoss er sich selbst den Kopf weg. Ich versteckte mich unterm Bett als es passierte. Ich hab alles gehört. JACK: Tut mir leid. SAWYER: Yeah. Das war vor einem Jahr. JACK: Was? SAWYER: Wir haben jetzt Juli, 1977, das heißt, es ist letztes Jahr passiert. Also hätte ich ins U-Boot hüpfen können, um zurück in die Staaten zu reisen und in mein Haus gehen können, um meinen Vater daran zu hindern, irgendwen zu töten. JACK: Warum hast du nicht? SAWYER: Jack, weil... was getan wurde, wurde getan. JACK: Es muss nicht so sein. SAWYER: Was hat dich so fertig gemacht, dass du bereit bist, eine verdammte Atombombe nur für eine zweite Chance zu zünden? JACK: Darum geht es nicht. SAWYER: Worum geht es dann? JACK: Vor drei Jahren hat mir Locke erzählt, dass alles aus einen bestimmten Grund passiert, dass wir hier sind, ist unser Schicksal. SAWYER: Ich spreche nicht von Schicksal. Ich verstehe, wenn ein Mann etwas tut, weil er was für sich selbst will. Was willst du, Jack? JACK: Ich hatte sie. Ich hatte sie und ich hab sie verloren. SAWYER: Kate? Verdammt, Doc, sie steht auf der anderen Seite dieser Bäume. Wenn du sie zurückhaben willst, geh hin und frag sie. JACK: Nah, dafür ist es zu spät. Deine fünf Minuten sind um. SAWYER: Jack... wenn das was du tust sogar klappt, wären du und Kate Fremde und sie wird in Handschellen sein. JACK: Wenn es so sein soll, soll es so sein. SAWYER: Nun, ich schätze, es gibt nichts was ich sagen kann, um dich umzustimmen. JACK: Nein, Ich schätze es gibt nichts. schlägt Jack ins Gesicht. Jack schlägt zurück und eine wilde Schlägerei zwischen den Beiden bricht aus SAWYER: Wer zur Hölle glaubst du, wer du bist?! schlägt auf Jack ein. SAWYER: Du glaubst, du kannst hier herkommen, und tun was immer zur Hölle du willst? Ich hatte ein Leben hier! haut Sawyer zu Boden JACK: Sawyer... schnappt sich einen Ast und haut damit Jack zu Boden. Sawyer setzt sich auf Jack und haut ihn mehrmals ins Gesicht SAWYER: Wirst du aufhören? keucht SAWYER: Wirst du aufhören?! JACK: Nein. schlägt weiter JULIET: James! Lass ihn los. SAWYER: Er will nicht hören. Ich muss es tun. Er wird nicht aufhören! keucht JULIET: Weil er recht hat. SAWYER: Was?! JULIET: Er hat recht, James. Wir müssen es tun. SAWYER: Wovon sprichst du?! Du warst die jeniege, die mich überredet hat, hierher zurückzukommen und ihn aufzuhalten! Was ist passiert?! JULIET: Ich habe meine Meinung geändert. Auf dem Festland (Rückblende) MUTTER: Mädels... euer Vater und ich müssen mit euch beiden über etwas sprechen. JULIET: Ziehen wir wieder um? RACHEL: Nein Dummchen. Sie lassen sich scheiden. MUTTER: Rachel-- RACHEL: Oder etwa nicht? MUTTER: Ja. Aber... ihr müsst beide verstehen, das euer Vater und ich... uns immer noch lieben. Nur weil zwei Leute sich lieben, heisst das nicht immer, das sie füreinander geschaffen sind. JULIET: Aber was ist, wenn ihr füreinander geschaffen seid? MUTTER: Sind wir nicht, Süße. JULIET: Aber wie könnt ihr das sicher wissen? MUTTER: Wir wissen es einfach. weint. MUTTER: Und wenn du erwachsen bist, wirst du es verstehen. JULIET: Ich will es nicht verstehen! MUTTER: Juliet, warte! JULIET: Ich will es nicht verstehen! Inselabschnitt (1977) SAWYER: Halt! Wir müssen darüber reden! JULIET: Da gibt es nichts zu reden, James. Wir müssen Jack machen lassen, weswegen er hergekommen ist. SAWYER: Vielleicht hättest du mir sagen sollen, das du deine Meinung geändert hast, bevor ich ihn in den Dschungel gebracht habe, um ihn in den Arsch zu treten. JULIET: Hätte dich das aufgehalten? SAWYER: Nein. JULIET: Dann bin ich froh, das du es jetzt seelisch verarbeitet hast. SAWYER: Hey! Hey! JULIET: Nein, nicht. SAWYER: Du musst mir erklären, woher das alles kommt. Ich meine, vor einer Minute leitest du die grosse U-Boot Flucht ein und jetzt bist du mit von der Partie beim hochjagen dieser verdammten Insel? Ich habe ein Recht, zu wissen, warum du deine Meinung geändert hast. schwer JULIET: Ich habe meine Meinung geändert, als ich gesehen habe, wie du sie angeschaut hast. Nein. Nicht. Flüstert Nicht. Nein. SAWYER: Ich mach mir nichts aus denen, die ich anschaue. Ich gehör zu dir. Und du würdest immer bei mir bleiben, wenn ich dich lassen würde und deswegen werde ich dich immer lieben. Du kannst nicht-- JULIET: Was wir hatten, war nur ... und nur weil wir uns lieben, heisst das nicht, das wir füreinander bestimmt sind. Ich meine, vielleicht sind wir nicht füreinander geschaffen. Also wenn Jack es hinbekommt--das keiner von euch jemals hier her kommt, dann soll er. SAWYER: Warum tust du das, Juliet? JULIET: Stimme Wenn... Wenn ich dich niemals treffe, muss ich dich auch nie verlieren. ---- an der Schwan Baustelle Gespräche DR. CHANG: Radzinsky! RADZINSKY: Was ist jetzt wieder?! DR. CHANG: Die magnetische Flussdichte hat den Höhepunkt überschritten. RADZINSKY: Lass mich sehen. Das ist es! Wir sind oberhalb der Quelle! DR. CHANG: Wenn wir weiterbohren und die Quelle treffen, wird hier die Hölle losbrechen! PHIL: den Baracken, ins Funkgerät Radzinsky, bist du da? Over. Stuart, geh ran! RADZINSKY: Was willst du, Phil? PHIL: Der Feind der auf das Kind geschossen hat? Er ist zurückgekommen. RADZINSKY: Wovon zur Hölle redest du? PHIL: Hier bei den Baracken. Er--Er hat uns angegriffen und ist von anderen Rekruten gerettet worden. Sie haben einen Bus gestohlen und sind davon. RADZINSKY: Wohin? PHIL: Ich weiss es nicht, aber Roger sagte, das einer von ihnen eine Bombe hat. RADZINSKY: Der Feind weiss über den Schwan Bescheid! Besorg Männer und Waffen, und dann bewegt eure Ärsche sofort hier rüber! Wenn sie hierher kommen, müssen wir gewappnet sein. RADZINSKY: Los! ---- KATE: Jack? Was ist passiert? JACK: Uh... seufzt Yeah, mein Gespräch mit Sawyer ist nicht so gut verlaufen. lächelt KATE: Tut es weh? JACK: Ah, es ist in Ordnung. KATE: Okay. geht weiter Vogelgezwitscher KATE: Weisst du noch, als ich dich vernäht habe? Als wir uns zum ersten Mal getroffen haben? JACK: Yeah. lächelt Scheint eine Million Jahre her zu sein. KATE: Oder noch 30 Jahre hin. lächelt JACK: Kate, warum musste ich dir versprechen, niemals nach Aaron zu fragen? KATE: Weil ich... so wütend auf dich war, weil du mich überredet hast wieder hierher zu kommen. JACK: Bist du wegen ihm zurückgekommen? KATE: Ich bin zurück, damit er dahin kommt, wo er hingehört--zu seiner Mutterr. JACK: Wenn das klappt, wird Claire niemals auf diese Insel kommen und sie werden immer zusammen sein, so wie es ihnen bestimmt ist. KATE: Sie wollte ihn zur Adoption freigeben, Jack. JACK: Nun, du weisst nicht, was sie tun würde. Und was immer es ist, es ist ihre Entscheidung. Wenn du Claire retten willst, ist dies die einzige Möglichkeit, es zu tun. Nichts... nicht in meinen Leben hat sich so richtig angefühlt. Und... seufzt Ich will nur, das du mir das glaubst. einmal kommt ein lautes Quietschen und Krachen von der Schwan Baustelle RADZINSKY: Los! Weitermachen! geht an. RADZINSKY: Lasst den Bohrer laufen! JACK: Es wird gleich passieren. Stehst du mir bei? KATE: Ja. JACK: Dann lass uns los. Auf dem Festland (Rückblende) Gefängnis bekommt Hurley seine Entlassungspapiere MANN: Kopieren sie das. GEFÄNGNISWÄRTER: Ein Geldbeutel. $227 Dollar in Bar. Ein Kugelschreiber. Klickt Ein Frucht-Riegel. Unterschreiben sie hier. einen Stift hin HURLEY: Sie verstehen nicht. Das ist ein grosser Fehler. Ich habn Haufen Leute umgebracht. GEFÄNGNISWÄRTER: Sehen sie das? Das ist ein Entlassungsformular. Sie sind entlassen. Also nehmen Sie ihr Zeug und gehen. HURLEY: Schau, Alter... da sind Leute mit Betäubungsgewehren, die mich wie ein Tier erlegen wollen. Sie wollen mich irgendwo gegen meinen Willen hinbringen. GEFÄNGNISWÄRTER: Draussen vor der Tür steht ein Taxi. ---- HURLEY: Oh. Entschuldigen Sie. Ich hab nicht gesehen, das es besetzt ist, Alter. JACOB: Eigentlich wollte ich nur ein paar Blocks weiter, also wenn Sie mitfahren wollen. HURLEY: Cool. Sind Sie sicher? JACOB: Steig ein. HURLEY: Wollen Sie? Ist Kirsche. JACOB: Nein danke. raschelt HURLEY: Weswegen waren Sie drin? Verpackung auf JACOB: Entschuldige? HURLEY: Knast. Ich war dort, weil ich drei Leute umgebracht habe. Aber ich hab es in Wirklichkeit nicht getan. Ich schätze, sie haben es herausgefunden. Was ist mit Ihnen? JACOB: Ich war nicht im Knast. HURLEY: Warum sitzen sie dann vorm Gefängnis? In einem Taxi? JACOB: Ich habe auf dich gewartet, Hugo. HURLEY: Oh. Dann müssen Sie tot sein. JACOB: Ich bin definitiv nicht tot. HURLEY: Was wollen sie dann von mir? JACOB: Ich will wissen, warum du nicht wieder auf die Insel möchtest. HURLEY: Weil ich verflucht bin. JACOB: Ist das so? HURLEY: Uh-huh. Deswegen ist das Flugzeug abgestürzt und sind meine Freunde gestorben--Libby, Charlie. Jetzt besuchen sie mich und ich kann es nicht aufhalten. JACOB: Nun was ist, wenn das kein Fluch ist? Was wäre, wenn es ein Segen ist? HURLEY: Was meinen sie mit "Segen"? JACOB: Nun, das du mit den Leuten reden kannst, die du verloren hast... scheint eine wundervolle Sache zu sein. HURLEY: Oh, Ich bin sicher es ist wundervoll, ausser der Sache, das ich verrückt bin. JACOB: Ich hab Neuigkeiten für dich, Hugo, und du hast mein Wort darauf. Du bist nicht verrückt. HURLEY: Wer sind Sie, Alter? JACOB: Taxifahrer An der nächsten Ecke muss ich raus. nickt. JACOB: Hurley Ajira Airways Flug 316 vom Flughafen L.A. Startet in 24 Stunden. Alles was du tun musst, ist in das Flugzeug einzusteigen. Du hast die Wahl, Hugo. Du musst nichts tun, was du nicht willst. HURLEY: Warten sie! Sie haben Ihre Gitarre vergessen. JACOB: Es ist nicht meine Gitarre. Inselabschnitt (1977) HURLEY: Keine Sorge, Alter. Alles wird gut, wenn Jack die Zukunft ändert... oder die Vergangenheit. Eins von beiden. MILES: Ich glaube nicht, das euer Kumpel es schaffen wird. HURLEY: Er wird es schaffen. kommt zum Bus zurück. HURLEY: Alter, was ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert? JACK: Nichts. Wir waren gerade auf einer Erhöhung, von wo aus wir die Schwan-Baustelle sehen konnten. JACK: Irgendwas passiert dort gerade. Sie sind auf was gestossen. Es ist Zeit für mich, zu gehen. SAYID: Es ist alles bereit. Vergiss nicht, sei vorsichtig. Sie ist so verkabelt, das sie beim Aufschlag detoniert. Gemäss Faradays Plänen, musst du die Bombe so nahe wie möglich an die Quelle des Elekromagnetismus bringen. JACK: seufzt Sayid, das wird klappen. Und es wird dich retten. SAYID: Nichts kann mich retten. geht los und kommt an Sawyer und Juliet vorbei JACK: Wir sehen uns in Los Angeles. Inselabschnitt (2007) Strand bei dem vierzehigen Fuss. Es ist bereits dunkel RICHARD: Bist du sicher, das du das tun musst? Wenn du gewartet hättest, wäre Jacob eventuell zu dir gekommen, John. LOCKE: Ich hab das Warten satt. Wo ist er, Richard? SUN: Was ist mit dem Rest der Statue passiert? BEN: Ich weiss es nicht. Sie war so, als ich hierher kam. SUN: Erwartest du, das ich das glaube? BEN: Nicht wirklich. LOCKE: Alles klar, Ben, lass uns gehen. RICHARD: W--was tust du? BEN: John will, das ich ihn begleite. RICHARD: Du kannst ihn nicht mitnehmen. LOCKE: Wieso nicht? RICHARD: Weil nur der Anführer um eine Audienz mit Jacob ersuchen kann und es kann auf dieser Insel nur einen Anführer zur gleichen Zeit geben, John. LOCKE: Ich fange an, zu glauben, das du die Regeln machst, wie sie dir grad passen, Richard. Ben kommt mit mir und wenn das ein Problem ist, werden Jacob und ich das schon klären. drückt einen Stein im Sockel des Fusses ein RICHARD: Sag ihm Hallo von mir. drückt den Stein weiter BEN: Bist du in der Lage, es zu tun, Ben? Ich weiss, es wird nicht leicht sein, aber die Dinge werden sich ändern... flüstert wenn er weg ist. Ich versprech es. Inselabschnitt (1977) reisst neuen Verband für Sayid ab. Miles kommt hinzu MILES: Kann ich dich was fragen, LaFleur? SAWYER: Es gibt keinen LaFleur mehr, Enos. Schiess los. MILES: Ist irgendeinen von euch in den Sinn gekommen, das euer Kumpel eventuell das Ereignis verursachen könnte, das er verhindern will? Vielleicht ist diese kleine Atomexplosion der Vorfall? Also vielleicht das beste was man tun kann... ist gar nichts? Schweigen MILES: Ich bin froh, das ihr das alle durchdacht habt. Fahrzeuggeräusch ist zu hören JULIET: Was ist los? SAWYER: Es ist Phil. Er ist auf dem Weg zum Schwan. JULIET: Wenn sie Jack sehen, werden sie ihn töten. SAWYER: Was denkst du, Blondie? JULIET: Zusammen leben, alleine sterben. kommt am Schwan an. RADZINSKY: Gut gemacht. Du bist schnell gekommen. PHIL: Irgend ein Zeichen von ihnen? RADZINSKY: Nein, bis jetzt nicht. Du hast Zeit, das Gebiet abzusichern. DR. CHANG: Hast du diese Männer zur Baustelle gerufen? PHIL: Du gehst hinter den Hügel. Du, auf den Hügel. DR. CHANG: Wir müssen Leute weg von hier schaffen! PHIL: Du gehst auf das Gerüst. Los jetzt! entdeckt Jack. Da! schiesst Fasst ihn! Flankiert ihn! Ihr müsst ihn kriegen! DHARMA Bus kommt angefahren, mit Sawyer, Juliet, Kate und Miles darin. Wer ist das?! bricht los Uhh! schnappt sich Phil. Aah! SAWYER: Waffe runter, Phil, oder du bist ein toter Mann! PHIL: Okay, okay. SAWYER: Sag ihnen, sie sollen die Waffen runternehmen. PHIL: Ruft Waffen runter! Waffen runter! bohrt immer noch. SAWYER: Alles klar, du kannst jetzt rauskommen, Doc! Waffe SAWYER: Beeil dich und erledige deinen Auftrag. Chang Schalt das verdammte Ding aus! versucht den Bohrer abzuschalten, aber es geht nicht Was ist das Problem?! versucht es noch mal, aber der Bohrer bohrt weiter und fängt an zu zischen und qualmen. DR. CHANG: Es will nicht ausgehen! SAWYER: Wieso nicht?! DR. CHANG: Etwas zieht den Bohrer hinunter. Wir haben die Quelle getroffen! SAWYER: Beeil dich, Doc! Worauf wartest du?! Wirf sie runter! wirft die Bombe in den Schacht. Alle kneifen die Augen zu, aber nichts passiert. SAWYER: seufzt Das sieht nicht wie der Flughafen in L.A. aus. werden Metallteile in den Schacht gezogen. Werkzeug fliegt durch die Gegend. Ein Brummen wird immer lauter. Ein starkes elekromagnetisches Feld baut sich auf. Das Bohrgerüst bricht zusammen und fällt auf Pierre Changs Arm. DR. CHANG: Aah! MILES: Dad! DR. CHANG: Aah! scheppern. Jack bekommt eine Werkzeugkiste gegen den Kopf JACK: Uhh! KATE: Jack! MILES: Dad! zieht seinen Vater unter dem Gerüst weg, das seinen Arm zerquetscht hat. MILES: Lauf weg von hier! Lauf so weit weg von hier, wie du nur kannst! [Radzinsky ist in den Jeep gestiegen und versucht, zu flüchten RADZINSKY: Steigt ein! Was zur Hölle geht hier vor?! Wir müssen hier weg! Komm schon! Los! Los! Los! Jeep fährt nicht, weil er von der magnetischen Kraft angezogen wird. Radzinsky muss zu Fuss fliehen. Derweil hat sich Phil eine Waffe geschnappt und geht auf Sawyer los. PHIL: Hey, LaFleur! Gerüst kippt um und begräbt Phil unter sich. Stahlstangen fliegen auf ihn zu und durchbohren ihn. PHIL: Aah! Hilfe! Hilfe! wird von einer Kette erfasst und in den Schacht gezogen. JULIET: Aah! SAWYER: Juliet! JULIET: Sawyer! Hilfe! SAWYER: Juliet! JULIET: keucht Sawyer! keucht Aah! Uhh! Aah! Kate bekommt sie zu fassen. Sawyer eilt hinzu und hilft. SAWYER: Wo willst du hin, Blondie? JULIET: Japst Aah! SAWYER: Kate! Helf mir, die Kette loszubekommen! keucht, die Kette zieht sich immer fester um sie. SAWYER: Halte durch! Du hälst durch! JULIET: weint Ich kann nicht. KATE: Ich bekomm sie nicht los. SAWYER: Ich hab dich. JULIET: keucht Ich kann nicht... Bohrer über dem Schacht droht, komplett einzustürzen SAWYER: Aah! Juliet! Nein! Schluchzt KATE: Ich komme nicht ran! SAWYER: Halte durch! JULIET: Aah! Nein! weint SAWYER: Ich hab dich. bricht. Das Gerüst bricht fast zusammen. KATE: Sawyer! SAWYER: Verlass mich nicht. JULIET: schwer Es ist okay. SAWYER: Verlass mich nicht! JULIET: schluchzt Ich liebe dich. SAWYER: Nein, lass nicht los! JULIET: Ich liebe dich, James. SAWYER: Nicht loslassen. JULIET: Ich liebe dich so sehr. SAWYER: Nein! Nein, nicht loslassen! JULIET: Aah! SAWYER: Juliet! Neeein! schluchzt Inselabschnitt (2007) RICHARD: Wasser? SUN: Hast du irgendwas alkoholisches? RICHARD: lächelt Nein. Sicher wünschte ich, ich hätte was. laden. Ilana kommt mit ihren Leuten ins Lager ILANA: Nicht schiessen. RICHARD: Es ist okay. Es ist alles in Ordnung. ILANA: Wer von euch ist Ricardus? RICHARD: Richard, eigentlich. ILANA: Was liegt im Schatten der Statue? RICHARD: Ille qui nos omnes servabit. ILANA: Richard... Ich bin Ilana. Ich habe etwas, was du sehen musst. zu ihren Leuten Öffnet sie. Anderen laden ihre Waffen RICHARD: Es ist--es ist okay. Lasst sie ruhig. öffnen die Kiste und ein toter John Locke fällt hinaus. RICHARD: Wo habt ihr ihn gefunden? ILANA: Im Frachtraum des Flugzeugs, mit dem wir hergekommen sind ... in einem Sarg. SUN: Ich verstehe nicht. Wenn das Locke ist... wer ist da drin? ---- in Jacobs Kammer schaut sich Ben den Wandteppich an. JACOB: Magst du es? Habe ich selber gemacht. Es dauert eine sehr lange Zeit, wenn man den Faden selber macht, aber, uh... Ich vermute, das ist genau der Punkt, oder nicht? LOCKE: Hallo, Jacob. JACOB: Nun, du hast dein Schlupfloch gefunden. LOCKE: Allerdings, das habe ich. Und du glaubst nicht, was ich durchmachen musste, um hier zu sein. BEN: Kennt ihr euch bereits? LOCKE: In gewisser Hinsicht, schon. flüstert Tu, was ich sagte, Ben. JACOB: Benjamin... was immer er dir erzählt hat zu tun, ich möchte das du eins verstehst. Du hast eine Wahl. BEN: Was für eine "Wahl"? JACOB: Du kannst tun, was er gesagt hat, oder du kannst gehen, damit wir unsere... Belange klären können. BEN: Oh... also jetzt, nachdem soviel Zeit vergangen ist, hast du dich entschieden, mich nicht mehr zu ignorieren. Ich habe 35 Jahre hier gelebt, und alles was ich je gehört habe, war dein Name, wieder und wieder. Richard bringt mir deine Instruktionen--all diese Zettel, all diese Listen--und ich habe nichts hinterfragt. Ich habe getan, was mir gesagt wurde. Aber wenn ich es gewagt habe, zu fragen ob ich dich selbst sehen könne, wurde mir gesagt, "Ich habe zu warten. Ich muss geduldig sein." Aber wenn er dich sehen will? Dann marschiert er direkt hierher, als wäre er Moses. Also... warum er? Hmm? Was war es, was so falsch an mir war? Was ist mit mir?! JACOB: Was ist mit dir? BEN: flüstert Oh. Stimme Na dann... sticht drei Mal mit einem Messer auf Jacob ein. Der krümmt sich und japst nach Luft. JACOB: japsend Sie kommen. LOCKE: Was? japst. LOCKE: Ich kann dich nicht hören. JACOB: Sie kommen. Inselabschnitt (1977) SAWYER: Juliet! stärker werdendes elektromagnetisches Summen ist zu hören. Kate will Sawyer vom Schacht wegziehen. KATE: Sawyer, komm hier weg! ist am Auseinanderbrechen. KATE: Wir müssen jetzt sofort hier weg. Wir müssen gehen! keucht KATE: Es stürzt ein! Das Teil bricht zusammen! Du musst loslassen. KATE: Du must da weg. Das Teil bricht in wenigen Sekunden zusammen. SAWYER: Nein! KATE: Jack! Jack, hilf mir, ihn hier wegzubekommen. wird lauter Gerüst brichtzusammen und wird in den Schacht gezogen. im Schacht liegt Juliet schwer verletzt. Sie sieht die Bombe neben sich liegen und nimmt sich einen Stein, um damit auf die Bombe einzuschlagen. JULIET: keucht Komm schon! schluchzt Komm schon! Nein! Komm schon! Komm schon! Komm schon, du verdammtes Scheißding! dem achten Schlag detoniert die Bombe und ein gleissend weißes Licht überstrahlt alles. O S T ---- Aufgeschrieben von NRGSille Kategorie:Transcripte